Lost and Found
by pink723
Summary: Life back east wasn't as simple as he had hoped, and now 8 years later Seth is back, with baggage. Emotions rise as secrets are revealed, and Seth tries to regain the trust of those he loves most.


A/N: First of all, the unoriginal characters are not mine. Second, this is a story that's been cooking in my head for quite some time, and now I've finally been able to get it written out. Please, let me know if there is anything you would like to see happen in the story and I'll try my best to incorporate your ideas! Please read, reviews are encouraged! Enjoy

**Lost and Found**

Chapter 1-The Return

Seth closed his eyes and rested his head against the seat rest, a familiar popping sensation rang through his ears and he knew landing time was approaching. Inhaling deeply, he placed his hands in his lap, letting the fingers of his left hand caress those bruised and bloodied of his right, and he slowly blinked opened his eyes, but only for a second.

He'd never thought this day would come, the day he would be so willing to return to a place he had both loathed and resented for most of the time he had spent there. At eighteen he could not wait to get his ass out of California and never look back, eight years he had kept that very promise, until now that is.

But right now, in this very moment as his knees bounced with anticipation, and the slightest bit of moisture formed under his brow, he could not deny that he was not the smallest bit excited to finally be back, because at this point all he wanted, needed, was familiarity, someplace that really felt like home, and if that was found hundreds of miles away on the west coast so be it.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an enthralled shriek, followed by a tiny giggle.

"Daddy! Lookit dos funny twees!" the small, dark haired child exclaimed from the seat beside him, pressing her clumsy finger against the glass.

"What was that baby?" he asked, leaning over to peak out the window.

She threw her head back in laughter, causing his heart to flutter slightly with warmth, and an instant smile grew on his face.

"Those are called palm trees baby." He laughed, kissing the side of her temple.

"A paaaalm twees?" she asked, dark eyes wide and full of wonder.

"Yep." He answered, pulling her tiny body into his lap. "Are you excited to go to California?" he smiled, looking down at her while her stubby fingers played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Yeahh!" she hissed excitedly, peering up at him slightly. "Dey has paaaalm twees in 'fornia?"

"Yeah they do! They are everywhere!" he amused, smiling as she eagerly bounced in his lap with excitement.

Seth smiled as the captains voice came over the intercom, announcing their decent, and his small daughter's eyes darted in every which direction, looking for a source of the voice.

"Wassat?" she asked him finally, a frown reading her features.

"The airplane captain sweetie, we have you get you buckled in to your seat now, we're landing!"

Seth got the little girl settled in her seat, and placed his arm lightly behind her back, scooting closer to him.

"Are you all buckled in sweetie?" the flight attendant asked as she walked by the aisle. The dark haired child nodded and smiled at her, "I can has anethder cookie?" she asked, brown eyes shimmering with mischief.

"Lena!" Seth exclaimed with embarrassment. "You have had plenty of cookies, don't be greedy." He smiled apologetically at the flight attendant.

The young woman returned the smile and continued on through the row.

"You," Seth stated, poking her pudgy belly. "Are a little monster! A cookie eating monster!" he teased, tickling her slightly.

Lena squealed with delight as she tried to push his hands away. After a second, she was suddenly tired out from the excitement and leaned her body into Seth's side.

"Kay Daddy, no more." she sighed.

"Alright baby no more." He agreed, placing a kiss atop her dark hair.

"Daddy?" she asked, merely a second later.

"Yes baby?"

"Is Mommy come wis us to da 'fornia?" she inquired, wide eyed.

Seth felt a rise of panic followed by a drop in his stomach. "N-No sweetie Mommy is staying in New York."

She nodded silently, almost as if she understood the anxieties her simple question brought to her father, but he knew she was oblivious.

"Daddy?" her voice rang again.

Seth took a sharp breath before answering, mentally preparing himself for the questions she would continue to ask and he would always dread to answer.

"For maybies I can bring Mommy a palm twee when we go home?"

He sighed. "I don't know baby we'll talk about it later." How was he supposed to tell her that he was not exactly sure where their home was anymore, but he knew one thing for certain, it was not with her mother.

"Kay Daddy." With his simple answer she finally seemed satisfied.

Before Seth could immerse himself back deep within his thoughts he felt the plane beneath him bounce, looking out the window he discovered they had finally touched ground.

"We hewe!" Lena cheered, smiling up at him.

"Yep," Seth whispered to himself. "We certainly are."

Once they were permitted to exit the aircraft Seth slung Lena's pink backpack over his shoulder, and placed the small child on his hip. Together the made their way to the baggage claim, where Lena stared in amazement at the conveyer belt delivering the luggage.

"I can go on that?" she asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"No baby you can't go on that."

"For why?"

"Because it's dangerous you can get hurt."

"Oh," she answered softly, eyes still entranced. "Okay." And once again satisfied with his remark she placed her tired head on his shoulder as her eyelids grew heavy.

Seth had found a taxi and the driver luckily brought his bags to the car, since his arms were now occupied by the sleeping child.

Once inside the cab Seth took a deep breath and smiled politely at the taxi driver. "Hi, Newport Beach please."

The man simply nodded and Seth handed him a note card with the address scribbled across the front. He watched silently as the familiar scenery passed by, and he found himself amazed by the facts that so little could change in his eight-year absence from the state. He prayed that his parents still lived in Newport, in the house he grew up in, because if they moved finding them now would be surely impossible.

Sure enough Cohen was still written on the street side mailbox, he observed as the cab pulled into the driveway. Not much had changed here either, they still had a Range Rover, though a little newer than the one he had driven as a teen. He gathered Lena into his arms and approached the front door, preparing himself to face his parents for the first time in years. Inhaling a deep breath his shaky hand reached out for the doorbell, and he silently prayed that they were not home.

Just as the though crossed his mind he could see a blurred blonde figure through the glass, and he sucked in another breath. The knob turned and the door clicked open, and he was greeted by a shocked, but comfortingly familiar face.

"Seth?" she breathed out, tears already building in her eyes.

"Heyy Mom." He smiled nervously.

Kirsten brought a shaky hand to her mouth to silence her sobs.

"Seth." She whispered again. "Um, come in, please." She motioned, staring at the purple clad figure in his arms.

"Yeah, okay. Just one sec let me pay the cab." He smiled nervously, quickly paid the driver and collected the rest of his belongings.

"Leave them out here." Kirsten said from behind him, her gaze alternating between his face and the sleeping child. "Come inside."

Seth nodded and walked into the house that was formally his home. The familiar scent rushed through his nostrils and suddenly he brought back to his seventeen year-old self.

Lena began to stir in his arms and he rubbed her back comfortingly.

Kirsten continued to stare at them. "So, y-you had a baby, she's your daughter?" she asked tearfully.

Seth nodded. "Yeah, this is Lena, she's just turned three."

"She's beautiful Seth." Kirsten whispered.

Seth smiled softly and jostled the small child slightly in his arms. "Lena, wake up baby. There's someone you have to meet."

Lena moaned softly and turned her head, snuggling deeper into Seth's neck. "Noooo."

"Come on baby, you have to wake up."

Lena huffed as Seth forced her to sit up, and then it was as if suddenly she noticed another party in the room. Turning her head toward Kirsten she blinked and stared questionably at the older woman.

"Hi." She said very quietly, with a small smile.

Seth could tell his mother's heart nearly burst. Kirsten slowly approached the girl and smiled tearfully.

"Hello sweetheart, my name is Kirsten what is yours?"

"Is Lena, I fwee yeawrs owld." She smiled proudly. "Dis is Daddy, he is a FRILLION yeawrs owld." Lena giggled, much to the delight of her grandmother.

"Sweetheart, this is my mom, your grandmother." Seth explained softly.

Lena's mouth opened in a delighted shock. "You has a Mommy!" she exclaimed as if it was the funniest thing she had ever heard, throwing her head back with a hardy giggle. She turned to Kirsten in amazement, "I has a Mommy too Gamma, she is in New Yorwk." Lena explained.

Kirsten's eyes traveled to those of her son and noticed his face drop with Lena's mention of her mother.

Just as Kirsten was about to invite them further into the house and hold Lena in her arms, the door swung open.

"Honey do not fear, dinner is here!" the voice yelled as it approached.

Sandy entered the kitchen and immediately locked eyes with his son, dropping the food to the floor. His eyes then glanced at those tearful ones of his wife, and finally the dark brown orbs of the little girl in Seth's arms.

"Oh my-" he whispered, and without another word turned on is heel. Seconds later the sound Sandy's slamming office door echoed throughout the house, followed by silence.


End file.
